deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Burrito man 2/Joker vs sweet tooth
Wiz : ah clowns they a funny but not in a killing way Boomstick I love clowns now or do I hate them Wiz u should always hate clowns Boomstick like joker the clown prince of crime lunatic Wiz and sweet tooth the truck riding maniac Boomstick he's wiz and I'm boomstick Wiz and it's our job to see who would win a death battle Wiz there once a criminal started out as a average criminal Boomstick and who is he u ask his name is the joker ....... Stupid name Wiz he may have stupid name he was accidentally pushed by batman and gone in the ace chemicals and he became a killer Boomstick I take the stupid name back he also has a cray girlfriend who was his therapist Wiz and goes by the name Harley Quinn and he even abuses her and she stills loves him Boomstick WHAT that's crazy love wiz crazy love Wiz anyway joker also has some _ Boomstick clownish weapons ba dum tss I'll be here all day Wiz terrible pun Boomstick shut the fuck up wiz Wiz joker has a gun that says bang literally says bang Boomstick and even a acid flower in his suit just like James Bond probably Wiz he even has some teeth called chattering teeth Boomstick and his most deadly weapon the crowbar who killed Jason Todd robin Wiz he's probably the most dangerous psycho in the dc universe Batman: it's a lie there's nothing wrong with you joker : nice for u to say but u should know there's plenty wring with me Wiz opened and working as a ice cream truck driver needless Kane Boomstick he doesn't look so dangerous and harmful wiz Wiz u didn't let me finish he was cursed by a clown mask and he's looks like this Boomstick that's better Wiz needless Kane had competed in many twisted metal challenges the one who host is named calypso who can grant any wish Boomstick what would u wish for wiz Wiz world peace of course Boomstick I would wish for all the beer in the world or even all the hot ladies hard to choose Wiz sweet tooth doesn't always mess around he kills all the time Boomstick he also had his own truck which is his ice cream truck and turned into a badass truck Sweet tooth: I wish for to find the one who got away calypso : your wish had been granted turns dark calypso Calypsooo Twisted metal 2012 At Gotham city Sweet tooth: so there's a Clown killer here claims he's better well where is he Joker thug : hey who do I think u r Sweet tooth kills joker thug Joker that looked fun Sweet tooth joker Joker we can be best friends Sweet tooth I rather fight Fight Sweet tooth comes at joker Joker throws laughing gas Sweet tooth coughs Joker whacks sweet tooth with the crowbar Sweet tooth truck comes Joker points the gun at sweet tooth and goes through him Ko Wiz that was interesting Boomstick I guess sweet tooth was just clowning around Wiz the winner is joker Next time on death battle Shows two tails Tails! Category:Blog posts